Video games currently comprise an extremely popular form of entertainment. Most video games utilize switches to control game functions. For example, switches of the joy stick variety are often used to control direction of movement. Push button switches are used to control such functions as game mode selection, number of players, etc. In many video games push button switches are used to control the fire of simulated weapons.
In order to achieve commercial success, video games must be adapted for long term, substantially maintenance free service. One of the most common video game maintenance problems comprises the necessity of switch replacement or repair. This is because the contact-type switches that are currently used in video games are incapable of withstanding the literally hundreds of thousands of actuations which take place during a relatively short time span in the use of a popular video game.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other problems long since associated with the prior art by providing a contactless switch which is particularly adapted for use in video games. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a Hall effect switch is positioned in a spaced apart relationship with respect to a magnet. Upon actuation of the switch, the magnet is moved into close proximity to the Hall effect switch. The contactless switch is thereby actuated to produce a predetermined output without the necessity of bringing the component parts of the switch into physical contact.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a contactless switch of the joy stick variety includes a rod which normally extends along a predetermined axis. A handle is positioned at one end of the rod, and a magnet is mounted at the other end. A plurality of Hall effect springs are positioned in an array around the axis of the rod. Upon actuation of the handle, the rod is displaced from the axis against the action of an elastomeric spring to bring the magnet into proximity with one or more of the Hall effect switches, thereby producing a predetermined output.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a rod is supported for movement longitudinally along an axis. A push button is mounted at one end of the rod, and a magnet is mounted at the other end. A Hall effect switch is positioned in alignment with the axis and in a spaced apart relationship with respect to the magnet. Upon actuation of the push button the rod is moved longitudinally to bring the magnet into close proximity with the Hall effect switch, thereby producing a predetermined output.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention a rod is again mounted for longitudinal movement along an axis. A push button is mounted at one end of the rod and one or more magnets are mounted within the rod. A Hall effect switch is mounted adjacent the path of travel of the magnets within the rod. Upon manual operation of the push button the positioning of the magnets relative to the Hall effect switch is changed, thereby producing a predetermined output.